The Stories of Ever After
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Basically what the title says. Every fairytale of the students is going to be told. *Better than sounds. Not based on the original stories. Please read and review.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cinderella

A/N: New story. Everyone of Ever After High will have their stories told, but not in a single chapter and a new story will be at the top. Also I have not read any of the original stories (though I did see a play about the NON-DISNEY version of Cinderella (my high school did it) so this will not follow any of the original stories, just parodies.

And because of said parodies if they have a sequel, that will be a new story and put back to back with the story it's a sequel to. And characters will be posted before the story begins. And if the story is continuing only new characters will be posted. Wording may not be exact.

Characters:

Ashlynn - Cinderella

Hunter - Prince Charming

Evil Queen - Lady Tremaine

Apple - Drizella

Darling - Anastasia

Milton Grimm - The King

Giles Grimm - Grand Duke

Cupid - Fairy Godmother

Dexter - Jaq

Humphrey - Gus

Bruno - Badwolf

Lucifer - Gala

...

Our story begins years ago with a young girl named Ashlynn. Ashlynn had a good life; a loving mother and father and a few friends. That is until everything changed.

When she was six Ashlynn's mother passed away. A year later her father met and fell in love with Evil. She was also a single parent with two girls Apple and Darling. But tragedy struck Ashlynn again when her father passed away.

She was left to live with her step family, who hated her. They were jealous because of her beauty and kind personality. So because of their jealousy Evil forced her step daughter to live in the attic and made her the maid of the house.

She would get up at dawn every morning (with the castles clock as an alarm) get ready for the day, go down stairs and make breakfast for her step-mother and sister, give it to them in bed and do the chores she is instructed to do.

...

A few years later Ashlynn was still quite miserable from what she had to do over the years, but this particular morning when the clock rang at seven (as it did every morning) Ashlynn turned so she could at least get an extra few minutes but alas she could not as her two blue birds were getting her up.

"Okay okay," she says as she gets up. "I'm up I'm up. Oh you stupid clock ringing at seven every morning. Oh hello," the two birds ho up to her. "Why didn't I want to get up? Well, I was having the most wonderful dream."

The birds chirped. "A dream?" She says then sings:

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you lose your heartaches; whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through, no matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing. The dream that you wish will come true.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're feeling small. Alone, in the night you whisper thinking no one can hear you at all. You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you don't let your heart be filled with sorrow. For all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, a dream is a wish your heart makes you wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you don't let your heart be filled with sorrow. For all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."

As she was singing the strawberry-blond made her bed and got ready in her usual light brown skirt, dark brown top that had long light blue sleeves, white apron, black slippers and a blue bow that tied her hair.

She left her room and went downstairs to get started on her families breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Actually instead of using Badwolf as Bruno, I'm going to use Carmine. Also, I realized that I forgot the part where Cinderella meets Gus for the first time, so it will be mentioned in this part.

...

Before going to the kitchen Ashlynn quietly opened her step-mothers door and was calling her, but she was being stubborn as she also wanted to stay in bed but got up once Ashlynn whisper-shouted her name.

Entering the kitchen the sixteen year old put on bigger wooden slippers over her black ones and put some dry corn in her apron and started to feed it to the chickens.

Unbeknownst to her her Dexter and some of her other mice friends were going through the little holes they had set up to get them from one part of the house to another. The mice were behind a broom getting ready to get some of the chicken feed when Gala saw them and went for them.

Unfortunately the new mouse, Humphrey, was slower than the others and Gala was able to get him with one of the tea cups. "Come on, where is he?" She then gets the cup to see the young mouse scared to death.

Gala has been a nuisance to her since they got her. Always going after her mice, but going after the new mouse? Now that's just mean.

Ashlynn was thinking of how her day had gone so far: First she finds out that there is a new mouse (whom she had assumed was girl until Dexter had informed her otherwise), then Gala was being stubborn, then Carmine just growled at Gala for no reason.

Yes, this is shaping up to be a pretty bad day.

Placing her step-mothers and sisters on their individual trays, she put one on her head and put two on her arms as she went to give them their breakfasts.

...

"Good morning Step Mother," she says as she gives her step-mother her breakfast. She does the same with Darling and Apple and was about to go make her own breakfast when Darling screamed then came rushing out of her room.

"You - you did this on purpose!" The blond accused the red-head. "Mother!"

"Oh, now you've done it." Apple says.

"Ashlynn," she heard Evil say as Darling leaves her room. She enters the room. "Close the door Ashlynn."

Outside her step-sisters were looking through the key hole to see what was happening. "A mouse in a tea cup,"

"I didn't know-"

"Quiet. Now today you will sweep the chimney, mop the floors, clean the dishes, do the laundry,"

"Yes step-mother."

"Now you may leave." Leaving the room Apple and Darling quickly moved out of the way and Darling stuck her tongue out believing that Ashlynn got what she deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the castle the king, Milton, was talking to his royal adviser and Duke, Giles. Milton wanted to throw a ball so his son, Hunter, would find a bride. The king knew that he wasn't getting any younger and wanted to make sure that his son was settled down before his son ascended the throne.

"But, uh, sire, are you sure it is a good idea?" Giles asks.

"Of course!"

"And, uh, how many maidens did you say?"

"Every eligible maiden in the kingdom! Now, go to every house in the kingdom to deliver the invitations."

"Yes...sire."

...

In the chateau Evil was giving her two daughters, Apple and Darling, their daily music lesson. Evil was on the piano, Apple was singing and Darling was playing the flute.

"The pear-shaped toe." Evil sings.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale. High above me. Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale." The very light blond sings (terribly).

...

Downstairs Gala was covering her head as she heard Apple sing. But was soothed when she heard Ashlynn sing the same song as Apple, only better.

"High above," the strawberry blond sings. "Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, high oh, sing sweet nightingale. Sing sweet nightingale. Oh, sing sweet nightingale sing sweet; oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing oh, sing sweet nightingale. Oh sing sweet oh, sing."

Looking up from scrubbing the floors the fair-skinned girl saw that Gala played with the already swept up dirt and only made another mess. "Oh, Gala, what am I going to do with-"

She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she walked to the door to see the messenger of the palace. "Hello," she says, "may I help you?"

The short main hands her an invitation and says: "By royal decry every eligible maiden in the kingdom is to attend the ball in honor of his highness: The prince."

Why is the prince having a ball? Ashlynn thought.

"Thank you." She says. Closing the door Ashlynn had conflicting thoughts. Should she interrupt her step-families music lesson or not. Deciding that the inventation could not wait she went up the stairs to share the news.

...

In the music room Apple was still singing: "Oh, sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale. High-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh." She had messed in finishing high as Darling kept hitting the bottom of her flute under Apple's chin. The two then argued about whether the young sister purposely did it or not.

"Girls, girls!" Evil says getting their attention. "Stop arguing. Now, Apple, sing again." As she was about to start again she hit the wrong notes when Ashlynn knocked on the door and then entered when Evil viciously said yes. "Ashlynn, you do remember that I told you not to interrupt us unless it is important. Now what is it?"

Ashlynn gave the envelope to her step-mother who opened it and gasped as she read and she and Apple and Darling started planning the girls outfits (besides Ashlynn's). Darling wanted feathers and Apple wanted jewelry.

"And that means I can go to!" Ashlynn says in glee.

"You?" Apple says

"Dancing with the prince?" Darling wonders in shock. The two sisters then begin to pretended to be Ashlynn and the prince as they begin to spin and laugh.

"Well, why not?" Ashlynn wonders, "after all it does say by royal decree every eligible maiden is to attend."

"Yes," Evil says in a monotone as she looks at the paper. "It does say that."

"Mother," Apple gasps in shock. "You aren't buying this are you?"

"Alright Ashlynn if you can get your chores done." Evil says.

"Oh I will." The strawberry-blond says in glee.

"Sweep the chimney, mop the floor,"

"Oh I will! Thank you step-mother, thank you!" Ashlynn then leaves in glee as she cannot wait to get to the ball that was to be held in the evening.

"Mother," Apple says once the door is closed. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Of course; I said if."

"Oh," Apple catches on yo what her mother was doing. "If." The two blond sisters than began to laugh once more."

...

Up in her room, or attic, Ashlynn's trunk was open and she had a pink dress that had big puffy shoulder pads and slender as it went down. "Do you like it?" Ashlynn asks her animal friends. "It was my mothers."

The dress was on a headless mannequin that was standing up by a rod. Next to the rod was a design book that was open to a page where Ashlynn really liked the design and was going to rearrange some of her mothers dress to match the design in the book.

"ASHLYNN!" Her step-family shouts. She then sighs as she realizes that she might not go. Heading down the stairs the fair-skinned girl was wondering what her step-family wanted.

Dexter then gets an idea.

...

A/N: I'm so sorry if things are incorrect, out of place or just not right. This is based on the Disney movie that I have not seen in years, as I only own it on VHS and my VCR doesn't work.

Anyway please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor poor Ashley," Dexter says. As he, and all of the other mice, know that Ashlynn's step family treated her unfairly. Dexter then got an idea. Ashlynn may not be able to make her dress but that doesn't mean that they couldn't.

The brown fur mouse grabbed the pale white one and left to the hall outside of the rooms.

...

When Dexter and Humphrey got to their destination they saw the step sisters in their robes and throwing things on the hallway floor. Apple a beautiful blue bead necklace and Darling a blue ribbon. They both threw their old clothes on the ground.

Dexter and Humphrey grabbed as much as they could before they left as Gala was watching them. Once they got everything they needed and got through the hole they left back up to the attic.

...

When they arrived back they showed all of the other mice what they had gotten Raven and the other female mice got to work. Dexter, Humphrey and a couple of other males wanted to help out but Raven insisted that they didn't need it.

When they were done they covered the dress up. They couldn't wait to show what they did to her dress.

...

When it was six Ashlynn was still in her maid clothes and watched her step family prepare to leave. "Why Ashlynn why aren't you ready?" Evil questions.

"I'm not going." She stands firm as her sister snort a little as they laugh and Evil tells her not to stay up to late.

Ashlynn then goes to her room upset that she wasn't going to the ball.

...

Upon entering her room Ashlynn had a sad look on her face. "Ashley!" Her mice friends say, "we have something to show you!" When they show her her dress she's surprised.

The dress was a dark pink that had white puffy shoulders, a light big pink bow in the middle and, blue bead necklace and a ribbon for the hair.

"Thank you!" Ashlynn says to her mouse friends then quickly changes.

...

Downstairs Evil and her daughters were just about to go out the door when Ashlynn was shouting wait. When she came down her step sisters were upset that she looked nice but Evil noticed a few things with the outfit that her daughters were sure to dislike.

"A deal is a deal. Don't you think that is a beautiful bead necklace Apple?"

"Why no I- Hey! That's mine!"

"And what about the ribbon Darling?"

"I don't care about some- Hey! That's mine!" And with that the two sisters were destorying Ashlynn's dress and when they were claiming parts of it belonging to them. When they were done Evil told Ashlynn that she couldn't go and that accidents happen.

When her step family was out the door the young maiden put her head in her hands and cried. She ran all the way to the families garden in the back and continued to cry on to the stone bench.

Dexter and the other mice were there claiming that they only wanted to help, and Ashlynn understood and continued to cry.

Unbeknownst to her some white powder in the air was forming into a person with very pale skin it was practically white and long curly pink hair with a blue robe and pink bow.

...

A/N: Yes Humphrey will be a pale white mouse do to his actual hair color even though Gus is brown. In the Disney version of Cinderella Jaq and the other mice call Cinderella, Cinderellie so Ashley is Ashlynn's form of Cinderellie.


	5. Chapter 5

"There, there child." The new person says startling the strawberry-blonde. When Ashlynn asks who she is the pink-haired girl gives her name, Cupid, and claims to be her fairy godmother.

Soon Cupid pulled out a white stick and used her magic to remake Ashlynn's dress when she realized it was in shreds. Her dress was blue the had white puffy sleeves, long white gloves, dark blue coacher necklace, her hair in a bun with a light blue headband. And to top it off she was wearing glass slippers.

Cupid then continued to use her magic to transform things into the impossible. A pumpkin into a carriage, mice into horses, Gala into the driver for the carriage. "There you go my dear, now it's off to the ball."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ashlynn praises.

"Oh, and be back by twelve! Everything has a consequence."

Ashlynn promised that she would then she went inside the carriage and went to the ball.

...

At the ball the king was getting frustrated as he hasn't danced with a single girl yet but just bowed to greet them. He then shouted that one of them had to make a suite able mother, then a suit able wife once he called down.

After bowing down to a beautiful young woman the prince glanced up at his father giving him a very angry look.

"Why doesn't he just pick one?" Milton wonders as his son had yet to ask someone for a dance.

Giles was calming him down as he was saying how a random girl, one who the prince has yet to seen comes in and is taken by her and pushes through the crowd to get to her. Unbeknownst to them that actually what was happening right below.

As Hunter was bowing to Darling and Apple he saw a girl in big blue gown, strawberry-blonde hair and fair skin; she was the most beautiful girl he had seen all night. As soon as they saw each other they just started to dance.

No introductions, they just took each others hands and just began to spin around.

...

On the balcony the king was about to give up on his son marrying one of the young ladies in the crowd when he saw his son dancing with a very pretty young lady. "Take a look at that!" He exclaims and takes Giles' monocle and looks at them.

"Make sure that they're not disturbed; and get me as soon as he proposes." The king then goes off to his bed chamber.

...

"Who is that girl?" Apple hisses.

"Who does she think she is?" Darling agrees. Soon the two sisters, and others amongst the crowd were claiming that they have never seen the girl before but Evil decided to take a closer look.

As she was looking at the girl she realized that something about her did seem familiar but she couldn't place it. As she pushed through the crowd to get a better look at the mystery girl Giles pulled down a big velvet curtain. The raven haired woman was infuriated by this.

...

Outside Hunter and Ashlynn were strolling through the garden and enjoying being together. For them they felt as though they were right where they needed to be in life. Soon they were sitting down at the fountain about to kiss when the clock started to ring.

When she saw it was Midnight Ashlynn could feel her heart beat pick up its normal pace. She quickly ran and the prince shouted that he didn't even know her name but she didn't hear as she ran down the steps of the palace and went off into her carriage.

"Close the gates! Don't let her escape!" Giles shouts. Unfortunately Ashlynn got away.

...

When she arrived back at the chateau Ashlynn's carriage turned back into a pumpkin and Gala and the mice also turned back to normal, and her dress turned into her regular rags.

"How was it?" Cupid wonders. Ashlynn says that it was wonderful and gives the curly pink haired woman then goes inside as Cupid disappears.

...

Back the palace Giles was pacing back and forth worrying how to tell the king about the situation that had a cured. When he felt as he had enough courage he entered his rulers quarters and awoke him from a dream.

When the king heard "Your majesty." He slowly awoke from a dream about him and his grandchildren he saw Giles. He had gotten himself estatic at the thought that his son had already proposed.

Giles had finally gotten it out that the girl had escaped which angered the king. He immediately accused the Duke of treason and started to go at him with a sword but the bearded male was finally able to get out that the prince wanted to marry the girl who fit the slipper.

To show his evidence Giles pulled out the glass shoe that she had left on the palace steps. He also went on to say that Hunter would do anything to find her. After calming down a bit Milton gave his trusted advisor to find the girl that fit the slipper.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Evil had shouted at Ashlynn to get up (who was already and doing her chores) and went with Evil to wake up Apple and Darling. When the two girls asked why they were being awoken so early.

The mother soon said that the Duke would be at their home looking for the girl that fits the slipper. When they Apple and Darling asked why they should care their mother informed them that he wouldn't stop at nothing to find her (because he wanted to marry her) Darling groggily asked why the Duke wanted to marry someone mystery girl then Evil revealed that it was Hunter who wanted to marry her.

Apple and Darling soon got out of bed and started getting ready and throwing their clothes at Ashlynn for her to watch. Unfortunately she was in some kind of trance and soon dropped their clothes and walked away. When the the blonde sisters were wondering where their maid was going Evil went outside the room to get her.

The raven-haired woman only made it to the door frame when she saw Ashlynn dancing in the hall and her memory clicked: Ashlynn was the mystery girl that was at the ball. Evil soon grabbed the key to the attic door and followed the green-eyed girl to her room.

...

In her room Ashlynn couldn't have been more happy. She could finally give the Prince her name and they could be married; have a family...have a happily ever after. As she was getting ready for the Duke to arrive.

In her mirror the strawberry-blonde saw her stepmother at the door who was closing it. When Ashlynn got to the door to keep her stepmother do from what she was doing she was too late. Evil had locked it.

Ashlynn was crying when she heard the click and was shouting that she couldn't do that to her. But Evil didn't care and was on her way down the steps to make sure that one of her daughters becomes the Prince's bride.

Dexter saw how upset Ashlynn was and decided to grab Humphrey and go get the key.

...

When they got downstairs the two mice saw Evil put the key in her pocket. Dexter had decided to go in and get it, but as doing so the doorbell rang indicating that the Duke was there.

"Hello your Grace." Evil greets. She was a little too eager to get everything over with. Unfortunately a rather small man was with Giles and was reading a scroll of Giles' purpose. Once he was done Darling was the first to sit down for the shoe fitting.

As they were getting the shoe on it wouldn't fit due to the blonde's big foot. She claimed that it had fit the night before and that dancing can swell the feet. Giving up they decided to fit the shoe on Apple.

Just like her sister Apple also had large feet but still wanted to continue. Soon the light blonde was saying how the shoe fit but it flew off hitting Giles in the face.

...

While Darling was having the shoe fit on her Dexter and Humphrey had retrieved the key and went to Ashlynn. Unfortunately as they were at the attic door Gala had gotten a hold of Humphrey.

"Gala, let him! Go please let him go." She sobbed. Gala was persistent on keeping Humphrey captive but it one big craziness Humphrey was free the two male mice gave Ashlynn the key.

When she unlocked the door she ran downstairs for the shoe fitting.

...

Downstairs when the Duke had been given notice that there was no other young lady in the house was on his way out when he heard someone telling him to wait.

As Ashlynn was coming down the stairs Evil moved her cane out just a bit tripping the Duke and the shoe flew out of his hands. Giles was greatly upset that the shoe was now broken and he couldn't try it on her.

Ashlynn then revealed that she and the other shoe and Giles took it carefully and placed it on her foot and it fit.

...

Days later the bells at the castle were ringing and Hunter and Ashlynn were running down the steps and stopped for a few seconds when Ashlynn's shoe came off. When she got it back on she and Hunter then got to their carriage and kissed as it started to drive away.


End file.
